Hidden in Plain Sight
by NaruHina9009
Summary: Working as a government agent a raven haired girl goes undercover to stop an assassination and falls in love with a blonde haired kung fu instructor.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

She stood there, blood dripping down her leg. A sharp pain in her back as she held onto him. All that she cared about was that he was ok but she wound up passing out from the pain.

The blonde looked at his raven haired love and held her limp body in his arms as she continued to bleed on the ground. "Hinata? No please don't die on me!" He cried out to her. He took one hand behind her head and pulled her head into his neck and cried when she wouldn't answer him. He felt a warm liquid on his left hand, he looked and saw that it was blood, it was her blood. "Nooooo!" He shouted out.

She sat up in her bed and gasped for air. 'A dream?' She thought to herself. She felt all over her body for a bullet wound but it wasn't there. "It was a dream, thank Kami. And who was that guy?" She asked out loud. As she stood up her back had a sharp pain where she got shot in her dream. "Damn! It seemed too real to be a dream." She said to herself.

She walked to the bathroom sink and splashed some cold water on her face, looking at her reflection it was apparent that she hadn't gotten good sleep in weeks because she was being overworked. She went into the kitchen and started the coffee pot, she was going to need it. Next was food, she got the cereal and milk but the only bowl she had was dirty, she found the biggest cup she had and made breakfast in that since she was in no mood to wash the bowl. She would get it later because she had a short shift today.

Just as she sat down with her coffee and breakfast her cellphone rang. "Neji what's up?" She said knowing who it was.

"Hinata we need you to give us a detailed report today, it should only take about a half hour." Neji was Hinata's cousin and they worked in the same business so he knew she was quick with her work.

"Ok can do. See you in a couple hours." She said as she ended the call and started to eat. She flipped the tv on to check the weather. 'Great, a chance of rain.' She thought. Normally she didn't mind rain especially when she's going to sleep, the change in ozone helped her sleep better.

After breakfast, a pot of coffee and a shower she was ready to leave for work. Grabbing an umbrella and her keys she made for the door. Getting in her car she was amazed how light the traffic was, normally she's struggling with it to get to work but today she thought she had time to stop for an iced coffee.

On her way she stopped and grabbed a breakfast sandwich and a iced coffee, when she arrived at work she had to go through the whole security process, palm scan, retina scan and voice check. When the computer recognized her it said, "welcome agent Hyūga."


	2. Chapter 1

Hinata was part of a government agency that conducts secret operations in Japan. She picked up her phone and dialed the timekeeping number to clock in. She was actually on time today without the stress of traffic. The first thing she did was start on her report that Neji requested.

She began to type the report while sipping on her coffee and gradually finishing her breakfast sandwich. Normally the office is loud as hell due to their line of work but today everyone was quiet, it was very unusual to her but she thought nothing of it.

After about thirty minutes Hinata finished the report and couldn't find any other paperwork that needed to be done so she just sat back and took a breath, within the agency Hinata always was the first one done with her work but never had there been no work for her to do.

Hinata finished her iced coffee at the same time as her computer told her that she was getting a video call from Neji. "Hey Neji." She said as she answered the call.

"Hey Hinata, did you finish the report?" He asked.

Hinata held it up and said, "finished it ten minutes ago. Now I'm completely done with work so I'm pretty much just going to sit and watch tv for the next few hours."

Neji chuckled and said, "that's the awesome thing about this company, when you're done with all of your work and you still have time to kill, you can do whatever you want."

Hinata's shift was only four hours today from eight to noon, since she spent the beginning part of the first hour doing the report she had three and a half hours to do whatever. Neji thought of something she could do, "hey why don't you head to the range and try to improve your accuracy?"

Hinata thought for a second and said, "that's funny because I shoot with a 95% accuracy, it's you who needs to improve." Neji scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "But your right, I do need something to do. Come join me if you want."

Hinata reached into a drawer and grabbed her gun that she normally always had on her, why she left it in her desk yesterday she'll never know.

She got to the range and asked for some bullets to shoot, the range master named Tenten asked her, "what caliber do you need?"

".40 s&w." Said Hinata. She was handed a box of two hundred rounds and she chose a range. After removing her hollow point rounds from her three clips she loaded the target rounds in and waited for Neji. When he arrived a couple minutes later he got his bullets and loaded up. "Ready cousin?" She asked, Neji nodded. Hinata took aim at a silhouette down range and began to fire. For every ten shots Hinata fired Neji shot three.

Hinata had fifteen rounds in every clip and she emptied all three in less than a minute. Her accuracy was scary because she didn't miss one shot, forty five bullets all within a two inch diameter of the bullseye. Whereas Neji had a few stray rounds in the shoulders and neck.

Hinata had a boasting tone in her voice as she said, "beat that Neji."

"Whoop Hina's got balls!" A hyperactive voice said from somewhere in the room causing both Hyūgas to look around. While the two agents looked around the room a bang from above makes them jump and look up to a pale head with teal hair popping in from the air vents with a giant grin on her face. "You ain't got nothing on Hina-chan!" She exclaimed her knees on the edge of the vent lowering her body downwards before she dropped down in front of them. The teal haired girl turns towards hinata sharply "Hina-chan you know what comes next right?" She asked. "Oh god not that Nakane!" Hinata yelled turning on her heel and bolting from the room a bigger(if that was possible) smile appearing on nakanes face before she gives chase to her best friend

Neji stares at where the two had been their outlines blinking like you would see in anime. A stray thought crosses his mind. "What the hell was that?!"

-with hinata-

Hinata ran through various hallways yelling make a hole to the people walking through them. The people jump out of the way allowing hinata to speed through. She glances behind her slightly her eyes catching sight of teal hair before it disappears. A weight crashes into her side as her crazy best friend glomped her. "Sneak hug!" Nakane yells sitting on hinatas hips a proud smile on her face.

"Nakane! Off! People are staring!" Hinata yelled her voice getting a octave higher with every word she spoke her cheeks flushed red. The girl chuckles before pressing a kiss on her best friends cheek and skipping away from her humming a tune.

Hinata flushes more after the affectionate act from her friend as she continued to lay there in the middle of the hallway. "She got you again huh hinata?" A voice asked making the ravenette to look up. "Jeez that girl and her signs of affection. They get worse every time she's gone a long time like her pervious assignment. Agent Hatake sent her to Okinawa of all places," a brown haired boy said holding his hand out to his friend. Hinata takes his hand being pulled up.

"But isn't that why you like her kiba? Because she's so unpredictable?" Hinata asked with a sly smile.

"Ya caught me!" He said as he scratched the back of his head. "Oh by the way, agent Hatake is looking for you."

"Oh? Thanks Kiba, bye." She said as she walked back to the offices. Upon arrival at her bosses office she knocked and said, "you wanted to see me sir?"

Kakashi Hatake was the head of the agency, as he saw Hinata enter the office he stood up and greeted her, "yes agent Hyūga, please have a seat." Hinata was hoping that she wasn't in trouble for something because he never called her into the office before. "Can I get you a water or some coffee?"

Hinata already had half a pot of coffee and she was still tired. "I'd like a coffee please." She said.

Agent Hatake turned around to his k cup coffee maker and asked, "any preference on a flavor?"

Hinata told him, "surprise me." And he did, she was given a delicious hazelnut coffee that she never had before.

Agent Hatake turned back around to his desk and said, "I have an important mission for you. There's intel on a possible assassination attempt on the prime minister, and supposedly it's going to happen in two months when the minister is addressing the country."

At hearing this news Hinata was shocked, "do we know who is going to do the deed?" She asked.

Agent Hatake leaned back in his chair and said, "our intel said that it's a yakuza family that wants it done. Since the minister wants to put a stop to organized crime in Tokyo."

"Any clue on which family wants it done?" Asked Hinata.

"Unfortunately no, but that's where you come in. I want you to head to Tokyo and do some digging into which family it is, and when you find out, get rid of them." Said agent Hatake.

Hinata drank her coffee and said, "it will be done." She set her cup down and stood up to leave.

As she got to the door agent Hatake said, "oh one more thing. If you don't succeed in this assignment I'll unleash the beast on you."

Hinata had a fearful look on her face because she knew who he was talking about, Nakane. Hinata and Nakane have been friends since they were young, and with age Nakane gained a very hyper personality.

She got back to her desk and looked at the email with the mission details. She has to go to the ginza district of Tokyo where most of the area was controlled by yakuza families.

"Hina-chan!" Said a voice at Hinata's office door, Hinata saw Nakane walk in with tears in her eyes. And that's something that Hinata hasn't seen before.

"Nakane, what's wrong?" Asked Hinata as she sat Nakane on the sofa in her office.

Through the tears Nakane said, "I just had a big argument with Kiba."

Hinata held Nakane and asked, "about what?"

*five minutes ago*

"Nakane you need to take it easy, you almost got killed in Okinawa because of this behavior.

Nakane chuckled at her brown haired friend, "Kiba you worry too much."

"Listen to me! You have to be more mature about this!" Kiba said with a firm tone of voice. "You'd think you'd be smart enough to not end up like your family!" Kiba yelled at his teal haired friend.

Said girls eyes dilate in anger before a smack resounds through the halls. "There are certain lines one knows not to cross. That's one of them asshole!" Nakane yelled tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"Naka..."Kiba started cutting his sentence short when Nakanes fist lodges itself in his stomach knocking the air from his lungs.

"Shut up inuzuka or I'll shut you up permanently," she said in a icy voice before turning around sharply her ponytail whipping his face as she stalks away.

*Back in Hinata's office.*

"So he brought up your family? Then I don't blame you for reacting that way." Said Hinata trying to comfort her sobbing friend.

Just as Nakane calmed down a message came on her phone, "agent Hatake is calling me for a new assignment." Hinata hugs Nakane again before patting her head fondly. She leaves the room going to agent Hatake's office. "You wanted to see me sir?" She called out knocking on the door.

Kakashi looked at Nakane and gestured for her to sit. "Nakane, I have a new assignment for you. It's in Anjo, are you ready to go back in the field?"

Nakane smiled from ear to ear and said, "you bet your ass I am!"

Kiba sat at his desk repeating to himself, "stupid! You stupid fuck!" He shouldn't have crossed the line with Nakane. Shortly after middle school Nakane's father was killed and her brother was comatose, Kiba's family took her in and he ended up developing a crush on her, but unbeknownst to him the feeling was mutual for Nakane. The two were just too shy to admit their feelings to each other. Kiba looked at a picture on his desk of him and Nakane, "I can't let her think I'm an ass." He said as he ran from his office. When he got to Nakane's office she was nowhere to be seen.

Later that night Hinata worked on her new identity, she decided to pose as a martial arts instructor for a local kung fu dojo. Since she already was a master in kung fu it would be a breeze to pull it off. She dug out her old uniform and checked to make sure it still fit her, the only thing is that she had grown in the chest since she last wore it in her sophomore year of high school.

After spending half the night making adjustments to the uniform she was ready to leave for Tokyo. She boarded the train and put her headphones in for the long trip ahead of her.


	3. Authors note

To my readers I apologize for the really late delay over the last year. I moved out of my hometown for a year and moved back this July (2016) to bad news. They saw that my mother has stage 3 lung cancer.

With all that out of the way I appreciate the fact that you're still following me (if you are) I'm going to try and get more chapters up but with that lies a problem, my previous devices which I used to write with were sold. The work got backed up on my email but for some reason they're all lost, I was writing for the last year and just when I was ready to post again in march (2016) my laptop died on me.

Now I'll try to get that recovered it'll take time so please bear with me because I gotta try and write from memory and thankfully my good friend (aka lil sis) is one of my readers, she is helping me get my work back and back to you guys. Also she told me she is willing to post chapters for me since she has a computer.

Thanks again for your patience. Adam.


End file.
